


morning

by regionals



Series: harringrove drabbles [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: He won’t talk about it if Steve brings it up at any other point in the day, but in the mornings, when he doesn’t have his guard up, he basically begs for a good morning kiss.





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this written out for a few days but i dont like... have a fic to fit it into so here we are  
i might insert this into a fic in the future but if i do ill rewrite it so its not too obvious smh ://  
anyways hi hello

One of the better parts of having an apartment is that Billy’s _actually _free to come and go when he pleases, and all Steve has to sacrifice is some groceries and a little bed space. (Which, boohoo — he gets to wake up to his fucking _Adonis _of a boyfriend (except with a bigger dick and better muscles) most mornings. Woe truly is Steve.)

Billy doesn’t live with him — not officially, not yet — but he’s there most nights and sometimes Steve drives him to school if he’s tired in the mornings, and sometimes Max comes over with him in the evenings instead of going home right away. It’s not like Steve cares, either — anything to make the apartment feel a little less empty and lonely is always welcome.

Steve’s favorite time of the day, though, is morning. It used to be his least favorite, because waking up meant going to school, or work, or whatever, but it’s slowly worked his way into his favorite time of the day because of _Billy. _On days where Steve works early in the morning, Billy always wakes up and stays awake long enough to watch Steve get ready, and to make grabby hands at him, sleepily mumbling something about getting a good morning kiss before he absolutely _has _to leave.

He won’t talk about it if Steve brings it up at any other point in the day, but in the mornings, when he doesn’t have his guard up, he basically _begs _for a good morning kiss and sometimes (most times) it’s the highlight of Steve’s day. Billy always holds his face gently and carefully, and although his morning breath tastes and smells like stale cigarettes and everything unholy, Steve’s heart still flutters when he’s being kissed.

He also smiles like a dumbass when Billy, somehow affectionately, tells him to _get the fuck gone _once he’s done kissing him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is creion if u wanna keep up with me


End file.
